La liberté a un prix
by JessSwann2
Summary: Et si durant DMC , Liz s'était trouvée dans la calèche lorsque Mercer les a interceptés sur le quai ?


_**Disclaimers : ni Liz , ni Mercer ne m'appartiennent **_

**Fait suite à Veille de Noce **

**Lol voilà un nouvel OS qui se passe durant DMC, j'espère que vous aimerez , bonne lecture et ... Reviews ?**

**La liberté a un prix **

Elizabeth se recula brutalement dans la calèche dans laquelle son père l'avait forcée à monter après l'avoir libérée de la geôle où Beckett l'avait faite jeter, encore vêtue de ses atours de mariée à l'occasion du jour qui aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie mais qui s'était transformé en fiasco. D'où elle était, elle entendit la voix paniquée de son père et celle froide de l'homme de main de Beckett s'élever. La jeune femme se laissa aller dans les coussins, tremblante de peur. Le plan de son père avait été éventé et le bon Gouverneur allait à son tour encourir la corde pour avoir voulu la sauver. Affolée, elle se précipita vers la poignée, cherchant à s'enfuir par n'importe quel moyen, prête à tout pour retrouver Will.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, la paralysant d'effroi alors qu'elle croisait le regard dur d'un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices. Il lui fit un léger sourire et claqua la porte avec violence.

- Où est elle passée Gouverneur ?

Troublée et perplexe, Elizabeth entendit son père bredouiller d'un ton où perçait le soulagement.

- Qui ça ?

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils à la question de l'inconnu… L'homme l'avait forcément vue, leur regards s'étaient même croisés. Et ce n'était pas la première fois… Songea-t-elle en rougissant.

Dehors, un coup violent ébranla la calèche.

- Je parle d'Elizabeth ! S'exclama l'homme de main.

- Je ne sais pas répondit la voix du Gouverneur.

- Emmenez le ! Je reste ici pour rassembler des preuves. .

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant le passage à l'inconnu qui la fixa avec condescendance.

- Bonsoir Miss Swann…

Elizabeth frissonna brutalement en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait à présent seule avec l'homme de main de Beckett, se maudissant de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion qui lui était donnée de s'enfuir. Mais comment aurait elle pu le faire alors que son père était aux mains de ces hommes pour l'avoir libérée ?

- Que … que voulez vous ?

- Pourquoi voudrais je quelque chose Miss Swann ? Demanda t'il en essuyant d'un geste négligent la lame rougie par le sang de son couteau.

- Vous … vous m'avez vue et vous n'avez rien dit …

- Je n'avais pas envie que les autres sachent que vous étiez ici … Regretteriez vous votre geôle Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans celui de Mercer, cherchant à le sonder sans succès. Finalement elle lui fit un sourire hésitant.

- Merci .. De n'avoir rien dit …

Il lui sourit brièvement à son tour, un sourire froid, qui lui glaça le sang.

- Je crains qu'il me faille plus qu'un merci pour vous rendre votre liberté Miss Swann… Sans parler de l'assurance que votre père restera en vie …

- Que … que voulez vous dire ? Bredouilla Elizabeth, cherchant sans succès de quoi se défendre.

- Que les rues sont peu sures pour les fugitifs et ceux qui les aident … Un « accident » est si vite arrivé…

Paniquée, Elizabeth chercha de la main la clinche de la calèche, espérant pouvoir courir assez vite pour lui échapper.

- Tssss voyons est-ce une manière de remercier son sauveur ? Demanda l'homme

Elizabeth s'arrêta un instant et regarda avec attention le visage de l'homme

- Je … je vous connais… Bredouilla-t-elle.

- David Mercer… Nous nous sommes vus à votre mariage….

- L'homme de main de Beckett. Cracha Elizabeth avec haine. Qu'allez vous faire ? Me mener à votre maître ?

- Allons Miss Swann … Est il question de cela ? Voyez vous ma chère, j'ai appris récemment et grâce à un jeune couple particulièrement ardent que certaines choses pouvaient se produire dans une de ces calèches… Lorsque le cocher n'y est pas …

Cette fois Elizabeth blêmit en reconnaissant l'homme….

- C'était vous … Souffla-t-elle, rouge de honte.

- Oh vous vous souvenez de moi ? La railla Mercer. Moi qui pensait que vous ne m'aviez pas vu… Me voila fixé.

Embarrassée, Elizabeth rougit de plus belle, cherchant du regard une échappatoire.

- Il n'en a aucune Elizabeth. Hormis celle que je vous propose.

- Et quelle est t'elle ? Se força à demander la jeune fille en refoulant sa répulsion.

- Oh … Elizabeth comme si vous l'ignoriez … Tssss. Le marché est simple… Je veux vous voir prendre du plaisir… Devant moi, comme lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous vous souvenez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Murmura Elizabeth le rouge aux joues et la gorge sèche.

Mercer lui fit un sourire froid, son regard brillant la détaillant de pied en cap.

- Votre liberté… et la vie de votre père contre vous vous comportant comme la catin que vous êtes… Et vous donnant le même plaisir que.. Votre fiancé je crois, vous a donné la veille de vos noces…

Elizabeth regimba et le regarda d'un air froid.

- Je ne suis pas une catin ! Will et moi n'avons rien fait de mal.

- Vraiment ? La railla Mercer. Il me semble pourtant que votre visage n'avait rien d'innocent pas plus que le regard que vous m'avez lancé ce jour là … Réfléchissez Elizabeth …. Quelques minutes de honte contre votre liberté et l'assurance de pouvoir rejoindre votre fiancé…

- Et si je refuse ?

- Oh … Je me verrais alors au regret de vous remettre entre les mains de Lord Beckett qui j'en suis certain, saura apprécier votre minable tentative d'évasion à sa juste valeur…

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

- Parce que toutes les choses ont un prix ma chère, y compris votre liberté. Estimez heureuse que je ne vous demande pas le même service que celui que vous avez rendu à votre fiancé, voir plus…Alors que décidez vous ?

Elizabeth le regarda avec haine.

- Pourquoi cela … Pourquoi demandez vous cela ?

Mercer sourit brièvement, le regard fou et Elizabeth sentit une main glacée lui remonter le long de l'échine.

- Parce qu'il me plait de voir des jeunes écervelées dans votre genre , des jeunes filles belles, riches et qui ont toujours traité le monde avec mépris devoir s'abaisser à me supplier et à s'humilier devant moi. Vous prendre votre virginité serait trop facile et pas assez jouissif.

- Vous êtes fou…

- Peut être … Alors votre décision Elizabeth ?

La jeune fille ferma brièvement les yeux, les mâchoires serrées.

- J'accepte. Si vous me donnez l'assurance de me laisser ma liberté ensuite.

- Vous l'avez …

- Et comment puis je en être sure ?

- De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi la catin Elizabeth…

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth entreprit de dénouer les lacets de sa robe mais Mercer l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Ne faites donc pas tant de manières Elizabeth… Relevez vos jupes. Suggéra-t-il en passant de l'autre coté de la calèche, la laissant à demi allongée sur la banquette qu'elle occupait déjà.

Les doigts tremblants, Elizabeth s'exécuta, relevant la lourde robe de brocart doré et laissant apparaître des dessous arachnéens que Mercer s'empressa de toucher de la pointe de son couteau, la faisant frissonner alors que sa main gantée frôlait sa peau.

- Excellente qualité. Apprécia Mercer sans qu'elle réussisse à deviner s'il parlait du tissu de son vêtement ou d'autre chose.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé en sentant la lame déchirer le fin tissu, frôlant de sa froideur son endroit le plus intime. Se repoussant au fond de la calèche, Mercer darda son regard froid sur elle.

- Touchez vous Elizabeth… Je veux vous voir prendre du plaisir.

Hoquetant de terreur, Elizabeth laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe, ses doigts frôlant avec hésitation le temple de sa virginité.

- Allez y franchement Elizabeth ! Dites moi à quoi pensez vous ? Susurra Mercer sans la quitter des yeux.

Elizabeth ferma ses yeux dont les larmes débordaient, sa main allant et venant sur son intimité tandis que son corps répondait à ses propres caresses.

- Écartez plus les cuisses. Souffla Mercer. Je veux vous voir.

Mortifiée, la jeune fille obéit, brusquement excitée par l'ardeur de son regard. Ses doigts continuèrent à aller et venir sur elle-même et elle rougit de honte lorsqu'un clapotis révéla l'humidité qui commençait à l'envahir.

- Comme ça … Regardez moi Elizabeth. Comme la dernière fois.

Dans un état second la jeune femme obéit, ses doigts s'enfonçant légèrement en elle à mesure que la chaleur grandissait dans son bas ventre.

- Vous adorez ça. Observa Mercer d'un ton méprisant. Ça vous plait que je vous regarde prendre du plaisir.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, honteuse de devoir s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Elle aimait ça. Sa main accéléra entre ses cuisses tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour étouffer un gémissement.

- Non ! Ordonna Mercer. Je veux vous entendre gémir comme la dernière des putains.

Le souffle court, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux défaits retombant en mèches désordonnées sur ses épaules. Entre ses cuisses, l'humidité augmenta, faisant une tache sombre sur les coussins de la calèche.

- Goûtez vous. Ordonna Mercer.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth leva la main à son visage, sa langue frôlant ses doigts avec hésitation tandis que le désir se répandait en elle à toute allure.

Mercer sourit, le souffle court lui aussi.

- Encore Elizabeth… Pensez à votre fiancé… Ou à un autre … Imaginez le …Entre vos cuisses comme la dernière fois… Car c'est-ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui … Gémit Elizabeth en écartant un peu plus ses cuisses, toute honte envolée.

Sa main continua un long moment à aller et venir tandis que son corps se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir. Finalement, le regard rivé à celui de Mercer, Elizabeth sentit une intense chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il lui semblait que son bas ventre explosait sous ses doigts.

- OUI !!! Cria-t-elle sans la moindre retenue alors que l'orgasme faisait tressaillir son corps de pucelle.

Étourdie, elle posa un regard alangui sur Mercer qui glissa une main gantée le long de sa cuisse, frôlant son intimité pour recueillir sa liqueur du bout des doigts. L'homme fit jouer ses doigts avant de porter sa main à la lumière, souriant de la découvrir couverte d'une humidité blanchâtre.

- Vous voyez Miss Swann… Vous n'êtes finalement pas différente des catins que celles de votre naissance méprisent tant. Prête à tout du moment que le prix est suffisant. Déclara-t-il avec mépris.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de réaliser avec regrets qu'il avait raison… Elle s'était offerte comme une putain, se donnant du plaisir seule sous le regard d'un homme qui avait marchandé pour ça…

- Vous êtes libre Elizabeth… Mais sachez que si vous croisez à nouveau ma route, je ne vous épargnerez pas. Je n'ai que peu de considération pour les putains. Déclara Mercer en ouvrant la porte de la calèche d'un coup de botte.

Elizabeth le regarda haineusement

- Je vous tuerais pour ça. Siffla-t-elle

- A moins que je ne vous tue avant . Répondit Mercer en aiguisant son couteau. Et bien qu'attendez vous pour retrouver votre liberté si durement gagnée? Voulez vous un autre service de ma part ma chère ? La railla-t-il.

Elizabeth rougit et s'élança dans la nuit sombre, décidée à s'emparer des lettres de marques de Beckett et a ainsi gagner pour de bon sa liberté afin que plus aucun homme ne puisse l'humilier comme ce Mercer l'avait fait.

- Je le tuerais. Se jura-t-elle mentalement en s'éloignant dans les rues de Port Royal tandis que derrière elle le rire froid de Mercer résonnait.


End file.
